footballfandomcom-20200223-history
EFL Cup 2018-19
England (89 clubs) Wales (3 clubs) | number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = | defending = Manchester City | champions = Manchester City | runnerup = Chelsea | total_matches = 93 | total_goals = 285 | top_goal_scorer = Gabriel Jesus (5 goals) | prev_season = 2017–18 | next_season = 2019–20 }} The 2018–19 EFL Cup was the 59th season of the EFL Cup. Known as the Carabao Cup for sponsorship reasons, the competition is open to all 92 English and Welsh clubs participating in the Premier League and the English Football League. The first round was played on 13 August 2018, nine days after the start of the Football League season. Manchester City are the defending champions. The final was held at Wembley Stadium in London on 24 February 2019. Changes In June 2018, it was announced that there would be a number of changes to the competition after a vote by all of the English Football League clubs at their annual EFL Summer Conference in Portugal. Extra time would be scrapped for all rounds except for the final with the tie progressing straight to a penalty shoot-out in the event of a draw after 90 minutes. This was introduced in order to reduce "additional fatigue issues". The ABBA penalty system trial would also be scrapped and the format for a penalty shoot-out would return to the ABAB format. Seeding was removed for the first two rounds however the first round remained organised on a regional basis. Video assistant referees (VAR) were also authorised for use at matches played at Premier League club grounds. Access All 92 clubs in the Premier League and English Football League will enter the 2018–19 EFL Cup. Access is distributed across leagues. In the first round, the draw is regionalised into northern and southern clubs with 22 Football League Championship clubs and all Football League One and Football League Two clubs entering in this round. The following round, the two remaining Championship clubs Swansea City and Stoke City (who finished 18th and 19th respectively in the 2017–18 Premier League season) will join, alongside the Premier League clubs not involved in either the UEFA Champions League or UEFA Europa League will enter. Arsenal, Burnley, Chelsea, Liverpool, Manchester City, Manchester United and Tottenham Hotspur all receive byes to the third round owing to their participation in European competition. The first round draw was held on 15 June 2018 in Vietnam. First round Entry A total of 70 clubs played in the first round: 24 from League Two (tier 4), 24 from League One (tier 3), and 22 from the Championship (tier 2). The draw for this round was split on a geographical basis into 'northern' and 'southern' sections. Teams were drawn against a team from the same section. Matches The first round draw was made as follows: |time=19:45 BST |team1= Blackpool (3) |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Barnsley (3) |goals1=Nottingham Pritchard Gnanduillet |goals2=Moncur |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance= 1,937 |referee= Mark Heywood |id=Blackpool vs Barnsley|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Carlisle United (4) |score=1–5 |report= Report |team2= Blackburn Rovers (2) |goals1=Hope |goals2=Armstrong Dack Palmer |stadium=Brunton Park |location=Carlisle |attendance= 3,156 |referee= Ross Joyce |id=Carlisle United vs Blackburn Rovers|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Crewe Alexandra (4) |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Fleetwood Town (3) |goals1=Wintle |goals2=Holt |stadium=Gresty Road |location=Crewe |attendance= 1,783 |referee= Trevor Kettle |id=Crewe Alexandra|round=|penaltyscore=3–4|penalties1=Jones Nicholls Reilly Pickering Ng |penalties2= Madden Long Holt Biggins Hunter}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Grimsby Town (4) |score= 0–2 |report= |team2= Rochdale (3) |goals1= |goals2=Rathbone |stadium=Blundell Park |location=Grimsby |attendance= |referee=Darren England |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Leeds United (2) |score= 2–1 |report= |team2= Bolton Wanderers (2) |goals1=Bamford Sáiz |goals2=Oztumer |stadium=Elland Road |location=Leeds |attendance= |referee=Andy Haines |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Macclesfield Town (4) |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Bradford City (3) |goals1=Kelleher |goals2=Colville |stadium=Moss Rose |location=Macclesfield |attendance= |referee=Jeremy Simpson |id=|round=|penaltyscore=4-2|penalties1=Whitaker Smith Fitzpatrick Rose Marsh |penalties2= O'Connor Akpan Riley Payne}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Mansfield Town (4) |score= 6–1 |report= |team2= Accrington Stanley (3) |goals1=Walker Khan Rose Hamilton |goals2=Finley |stadium=Field Mill |location=Mansfield |attendance= |referee=Sebastian Stockbridge |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Middlesbrough (2) |score=3–3 |report= |team2= Notts County (4) |goals1=Fletcher Mahmutovic |goals2=Crawford Stead |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance= |referee=Anthony Backhouse |id=|round=|competition=|penaltyscore=4-3|penalties1=Leadbitter McNair Walker Tavernier |penalties2= Stead Alessandra Hawkridge Patching Jones}} |time=19:30 BST |team1= Nottingham Forest (2) |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Bury (4) |goals1=Smith Cash |goals2=O'Connell |stadium=City Ground |location=Nottingham |attendance= |referee=Scott Duncan |id=Nottingham Forest vs Bury|round=|penaltyscore=10–9|penalties1=Lolley Osborn Dawson Murphy Watson Cash Hefele Robinson Byram Steele Lolley |penalties2= O'Connell O'Shea Bunn Omotayo Stokes Miller Moore Thompson Dawson Murphy O'Connell}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Oldham Athletic (4) |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Derby County (2) |goals1= |goals2=Graham Mount |stadium=Boundary Park |location=Oldham |attendance= |referee=Darren Bond |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Port Vale (4) |score= 0–4 |report= |team2= Lincoln City (4) |goals1= |goals2=Shackell Green O'Connor Akinde |stadium=Vale Park |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance= |referee=Robert Lewis |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Preston North End (2) |score=3–1 |report= |team2= Morecambe (4) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Rotherham United (2) |score= 3–1 |report= |team2= Wigan Athletic (2) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=New York Stadium |location=Rotherham |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Scunthorpe United (3) |score= 1–2 |report= |team2= Doncaster Rovers (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Glanford Park |location=Scunthorpe |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Sheffield United (2) |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Hull City (2) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Brammall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=|penaltyscore=5-4}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Shrewsbury Town (3) |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Burton Albion (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Tranmere Rovers (4) |score= 1–3 |report= |team2= Walsall (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Prenton Park |location=Birkenhead |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Bristol City (2) |score= 0–1 |report= |team2= Plymouth Argyle (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ashton Gate |location=Bristol |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Bristol Rovers (3) |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Crawley Town (4) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Memorial Stadium |location=Bristol |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Cambridge United (4) |score= 1–4 |report= |team2= Newport County (4) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Abbey Stadium |location=Cambridge |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Cheltenham Town (4) |score=2–2 |report= |team2= Colchester United (4) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Whaddon Road |location=Cheltenham |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=|penaltyscore=6-5}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Exeter City (4) |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Ipswich Town (2) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=St James Park |location=Exeter |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=|penaltyscore=4-2}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Millwall (2) |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Gillingham (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=The Den |location=Bermondsey, London |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=|penaltyscore=3-1}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Milton Keynes Dons (4) |score=3–0 |report= |team2= Charlton Athletic (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadium:MK |location=Milton Keynes |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Norwich City (2) |score=3–1 |report= |team2= Stevenage (4) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Carrow Road |location=Norwich |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Oxford United (3) |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Coventry City (3) |goals1=Browne Whyte |goals2= |stadium=Kassam Stadium |location=Oxford |attendance=3,551 |referee= |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Portsmouth (3) |score=1–2 |report= |team2= AFC Wimbledon (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Fratton Park |location=Portsmouth |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Queens Park Rangers (2) |score=2–0 |report= Report |team2= Peterborough United (3) |goals1= Freeman Wszołek |goals2= |stadium= Loftus Road |location= Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance= 4,021 |referee= Gavin Ward |id=|round=}} |time=20:00 BST |team1= Reading (2) |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Birmingham City (2) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Southend United (3) |score=2–4 |report= |team2= Brentford (2) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Roots Hall |location=Southend-on-Sea |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Swindon Town (4) |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Forest Green Rovers (4) |goals1= |goals2=Campbell |stadium=The County Ground |location=Swindon |attendance= |referee= |id=Swindon Town v Forest Green Rovers|round=}} |time=20:00 BST |team1= West Bromwich Albion (2) |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Luton Town (3) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance= |referee= }} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Wycombe Wanderers (3) |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Northampton Town (4) |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Adams Park |location=High Wycombe |attendance= |referee= |id=|round=|penaltyscore=7-6}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Yeovil Town (4) |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Aston Villa (2) |goals1= |goals2=Hourihane |stadium=Huish Park Stadium |location=Yeovil |attendance= |referee= |id=Yeovil Town vs Aston Villa|round=}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Sunderland (3) |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Sheffield Wednesday (2) |goals1= |goals2=Matias Reach |stadium=Stadium of Light |location=Sunderland |attendance=13,890 |referee= }} Second round Entry A total of 50 clubs played in the second round with 13 teams from the Premier League joining in this round (teams without international liabilities), also the 2 remaining Championship teams entered. The draw for this round was split on a geographical basis into 'northern' and 'southern' sections. Teams were drawn against a team from the same section. Matches |time=19:45 BST |team1= Leicester City (1) |score= 4–0 |report=Report |team2= Fleetwood Town (3) |goals1=Fuchs Iborra Iheanacho Ghezzal |goals2= |stadium=King Power Stadium |location=Leicester |attendance= 10,671 |referee= Lee Mason |id=Leicester v Fleetwood}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Leeds United (2) |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2= Preston North End (2) |goals1= |goals2=Johnson Barker |stadium=Elland Road |location=Leeds |attendance= Tony Harrington |referee= 18,652 |id=Leeds v Preston}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Sheffield Wednesday (2) |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2= Wolverhampton Wanderers (1) |goals1= |goals2=Bonatini Costa |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium |location=Sheffield |attendance= 13,597 |referee= Robert Jones |id=Sheffield Wednesday v Wolves}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Doncaster Rovers (3) |score= 1–2 |report=Report |team2= Blackpool (3) |goals1=May |goals2=Nottingham Pritchard |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium |location=Doncaster |attendance= 3,188 |referee= Anthony Backhouse |id=Doncaster v Blackpool}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Burton Albion (3) |score= 1–0 |report=Report |team2= Aston Villa (2) |goals1=Boyce |goals2= |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton upon Trent |attendance= 3,411 |referee= Darren Bond |id=Burton v Aston Villa}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Hull City (2) |score= 0–4 |report=Report |team2= Derby County (2) |goals1= |goals2=Waghorn Jozefzoon Fleming Mount |stadium=KCOM Stadium |location=Hull |attendance= 4,666 |referee= Oliver Langford |id=Hull v Derby}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Middlesbrough (2) |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Rochdale (3) |goals1=Johnson Hugill |goals2=Delaney |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance= 10,344 |referee= Ben Toner |id=Middlesbrough v Rochdale}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Blackburn Rovers (2) |score= 4–1 |report=Report |team2= Lincoln City (4) |goals1=Nuttall Graham Downing Palmer |goals2=Luque |stadium=Ewood Park |location=Blackburn |attendance= 5,211 |referee= Geoff Eltringham |id=Blackburn v Lincoln}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= West Bromwich Albion (2) |score= 2–1 |report=Report |team2= Mansfield Town (4) |goals1=Leko Edwards |goals2=Bishop |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance= 13,046 |referee= Steve Martin |id=West Brom v Mansfield}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Walsall (3) |score= 3–3 |penaltyscore = 1–3 |report=Report |team2= Macclesfield Town (4) |goals1=Morris Cook Gordon |goals2=Grimes Smith Marsh |penalties1= *Cook *Leahy *Kouhyar *Morris |penalties2= * Whitaker * Smith * Fitzpatrick |stadium=Bescot Stadium |location=Walsall |attendance= 2,352 |referee= Darren Drysdale |id=Walsall v Macclesfield}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Stoke City (2) |score= 2–0 |report=Report |team2= Huddersfield Town (1) |goals1=Berahino Bacuna |goals2= |stadium=Bet365 Stadium |location=Stoke-on-Trent |attendance= 7,290 |referee= Peter Bankes |id=Stoke v Huddersfield}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Brighton & Hove Albion (1) |score= 0–1 |report=Report |team2= Southampton (1) |goals1= |goals2=Austin |stadium=American Express Community Stadium |location=Brighton |attendance= 13,651 |referee= Andre Marriner |id=Brighton v Southampton}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Queens Park Rangers (2) |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= Bristol Rovers (3) |goals1= Osayi-Samuel Wszołek Smith |goals2= Upson |stadium=Loftus Road |location=London |attendance= 5,007 |referee= Charles Breakspear |id=QPR v Bristol Rovers}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= AFC Wimbledon (3) |score= 1–3 |report=Report |team2= West Ham United (1) |goals1=Pigott |goals2=Diop Ogbonna Hernández |stadium=Cherry Red Records Stadium |location=London |attendance= 3,962 |referee= Tim Robinson |id=AFC Wimbledon v West Ham}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Fulham (1) |score= 2–0 |report=Report |team2= Exeter City (4) |goals1=Kamara |goals2= |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=London |attendance= 9,333 |referee= Kevin Friend |id=Fulham v Exeter}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Wycombe Wanderers (3) |score= 2–2 |penaltyscore = 4–3 |report=Report |team2= Forest Green Rovers (4) |goals1=Kashket Stewart |goals2=Grubb Winchester |penalties1= * Jacobson * Freeman * McCarthy * Stewart * Saunders |penalties2= * Doidge * Gunning * Grubb * Brown * Digby |stadium=Adams Park |location=High Wycombe |attendance= 1,934 |referee= Antony Coggins |id=Wycombe v Forest Green}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Cardiff City (1) |score= 1–3 |report=Report |team2= Norwich City (2) |goals1=Ecuele Manga |goals2=Srbeny Aarons |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium |location=Cardiff |attendance= 6,953 |referee= Andrew Madley |id=Cardiff v Norwich}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Brentford (2) |score= 1–0 |report=Report |team2= Cheltenham Town (4) |goals1=Jeanvier |goals2= |stadium=Griffin Park |location=London |attendance= 4,384 |referee= Ross Joyce |id=Brentford v Cheltenham}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Swansea City (2) |score= 0–1 |report=Report |team2= Crystal Palace (1) |goals1= |goals2=Sørloth |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance= 9,122 |referee= John Brooks |id=Swansea v Crystal Palace}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Newport County (4) |score= 0–3 |report=Report |team2= Oxford United (3) |goals1= |goals2=Demetriou Baptiste Whyte |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance= 2,228 |referee= Scott Duncan |id=Newport v Oxford}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Bournemouth (1) |score= 3–0 |report=Report |team2= Milton Keynes Dons (4) |goals1=Mousset Fraser Ibe |goals2= |stadium=Vitality Stadium |location=Bournemouth |attendance= 9,747 |referee= James Linington |id=Bournemouth v MK Dons}} |time=20:00 BST |team1= Reading (2) |score= 0–2 |report=Report |team2= Watford (1) |goals1= |goals2=Success Quina |stadium=Madejski Stadium |location=Reading |attendance= 9,265 |referee= Andy Davies |id=Reading v Watford}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Everton (1) |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= Rotherham United (2) |goals1=Sigurðsson Calvert-Lewin |goals2=Vaulks |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance= 31,972 |referee= Graham Scott |id=Everton v Rotherham}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Millwall (2) |score= 3–2 |report=Report |team2= Plymouth Argyle (3) |goals1=Williams Gregory O'Brien |goals2=Ness Ladapo |stadium=The Den |location=London |attendance= 3,645 |referee= Darren England |id=Millwall v Plymouth}} |time=19:45 BST |team1= Nottingham Forest (2) |score= 3–1 |report=Report |team2= Newcastle United (1) |goals1=Murphy Cash Dias |goals2=Rondón |stadium=City Ground |location=Nottingham |attendance= 13,942 |referee= Jeremy Simpson |id=Nottingham Forest v Newcastle}} Third round Entry The draw was held on 30 August 2018. The seven remaining Premier League clubs involved in European competition joined the 25 match-winners from the previous round. Matches Van Aanholt |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance= 10,818 |referee= Peter Bankes |id=West Bromwich Albion vs Crystal Palace}} Allen |goals2=Long |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton-upon-Trent |attendance= 2,449 |referee= Robert Jones |id=Burton Albion vs Burnley}} Saunders McCarthy |goals2=Rhodes Trybull |stadium=Adams Park |location=High Wycombe |attendance= 3,947 |referee= Jeremy Simpson |id=Wycombe Wanderers vs Norwich City}} Mahrez Foden |stadium=Kassam Stadium |location=Oxford |attendance= 11,956 |referee= Roger East |id=Oxford United vs Manchester City}} |goals2=Bryan De la Torre Christie |stadium=The Den |location=London |attendance= 5,839 |referee= Darren Bond |id=Millwall vs Fulham}} Ibe Wilson |goals2=Conway Armstrong |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance= 9,715 |referee= Simon Hooper |id=Bournemouth vs Blackburn Rovers}} Barkhuizen |goals2=Fletcher Tavernier |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance= 5,095 |referee= Oliver Langford |penalties1=Ledson Robinson Moult Pearson Burke |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Leadbitter Gestede McNair Tavernier |id=Preston North End vs Middlesbrough}} Jota Ashley-Seal Traoré |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties2= Fuchs Ghezzal Choudhury Iborra Iheanacho |id=Wolverhampton Wanderers vs Leicester City}} Spearing |goals2= |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance= 1,910 |referee= Tim Robinson |id=Blackpool vs Queens Park Rangers}} Fellaini |goals2=Wilson Marriott |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance= 55,227 |referee= Stuart Attwell |penalties1=Lukaku Young Fellaini Fred Martial Dalot Matić Jones |penaltyscore=7–8 |penalties2= Mount Jozefzoon Wilson Marriott Johnson Bryson Forsyth Keogh |id=Manchester United vs Derby County}} Murphy Lolley |goals2=Afobe Berahino |stadium=City Ground |location=Nottingham |attendance= 12,915 |referee= Darren England |id=Nottingham Forest vs Stoke City}} Lacazette |goals2=Judge |stadium=Emirates Stadium |location=Holloway, London |attendance= 49,586 |referee=Mike Dean]] |id=Arsenal vs Brentford}} |goals2=Emerson Hazard |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance= 45,503 |referee= Kevin Friend |id=Liverpool vs Chelsea}} Lamela |goals2=Success Capoue |stadium=Stadium MK |location= Milton Keynes |attendance= 23,650 |referee= Lee Mason |penalties1=Son Lamela Llorente Alli |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Success Capoue Hughes Quina |id=Tottenham Hotspur vs Watford}} Snodgrass Pérez Fredericks Ogbonna Diangana |goals2= |stadium=London Stadium |location=Stratford, London |attendance= 24,833 |referee= Craig Pawson |id=West Ham United vs Macclesfield Town}} |goals2= Ings |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance= 30,545 |referee= Chris Kavanagh |penalties1=Baines Tosun Richarlison Zouma Walcott |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Ings Davis Højbjerg Targett Cédric |id=Everton vs Southampton}} Fourth round Entry The fourth round draw took place on Saturday 29 September at 9pm BST. Matches Cook |goals2=Hernández |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance= |referee= Lee Mason }} Hesketh |goals2= Grabban Appiah |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton-upon-Trent |attendance= |referee= John Brooks }} Smith Rowe |goals2= O'Connor |stadium=Emirates Stadium |location=Holloway, London |attendance= 48,168 |referee= David Coote }} Keogh Fàbregas |goals2= Marriott Waghorn |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham |attendance= 39,564 |referee= Jonathan Moss }} |goals2= Son Llorente |stadium=London Stadium |location=Stratford, London |attendance= 50,270 |referee= Stuart Attwell }} |goals2= |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance= 11,850 |referee= Paul Tierney }} |goals2= |stadium=Etihad Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance= 35,271 |referee= Martin Atkinson }} Albrighton Söyüncü Gray Vardy Mendy |penaltyscore= 6–5 |penalties2= Davis Højbjerg Redmond Vestergaard Cédric Gabbiadini }} Quarter-finals The quarter-final round draw took place on Wednesday 31 October at 10pm BST. Matches |goals2=De Bruyne |penalties1=Maguire Fuchs Maddison Söyüncü |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties2= Gündoğan Sterling Gabriel Jesus Zinchenko |stadium=King Power Stadium |location=Leicester |attendance=24,644 |referee=Lee Mason }} |stadium=Riverside Stadium |location=Middlesbrough |attendance=17,342 |referee=Michael Oliver }} Alli |stadium=Emirates Stadium |location=Holloway, London |attendance = 59,016 |referee = Jonathan Moss }} |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham |attendance= 40,432 |referee= Anthony Taylor }} Semi-finals The semi-finals draw took place on 19 December. First leg |goals2 = |stadium= Wembley Stadium |location= Wembley, London |attendance = 44,371 |referee = Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Jesus Zinchenko Foden Walker Mahrez |goals2= |stadium= Etihad Stadium |location= Manchester |attendance= 32,089 |referee= Mike Dean |stack=yes }} Second leg |goals2= |stadium= Pirelli Stadium |location= Burton upon Trent |attendance= 6,519 |referee= Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Hazard |goals2 = Llorente |penalties1 = Willian Azpilicueta Jorginho Luiz |penaltyscore = 4–2 |penalties2 = Eriksen Lamela Dier Lucas |stadium= Stamford Bridge |location= Fulham, London |attendance= 38,610 |referee= Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} Final The final will be played at Wembley Stadium. |time = 16:30 GMT |team1 = Chelsea |score = 0–0 |aet = yes |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 81,775 |referee = Jonathan Moss (West Yorkshire) |penalties1 = Jorginho Azpilicueta Emerson David Luiz Hazard |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Gündoğan Agüero Sané B. Silva Sterling }} Broadcast rights These matches were televised live in the UK and Ireland by Sky Sports: External Links *EFL Cup Category:2018–19 in English football Category:Football League Cup seasons